


Дорога домой

by Hermes_of_Crete



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_of_Crete/pseuds/Hermes_of_Crete
Summary: не бывает простой, это тяжелая работа. Слова Эми запали Лори в душу. И правда, что такого он может совершить, чтобы Джо полюбила его? И в тот же день, в Ницце, он решил, что должен попробовать еще раз.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Kudos: 6





	Дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Jo Writes - Alexandre Desplat
> 
> В большей степени подробности опираются на книгу

Лори стоял посредине леса, прямо на тропинке, через которую он так много раз проходил к дому Марчей. Нескромная улыбка не сходила с его лица. Ноги хотели бежать, бежать как можно скорее. Было бы в высшей степени прекрасно зайти внутрь теплого дома, обменяться со всеми самыми горячими приветами, взбежать на чердак. Туда, где сидит она, где пишет, наверное, сгорбившись над своим столом, обнять и подставить плечо.

С тех пор, как они с дедушкой вернулись из Европы едва прошла неделя. Сам мистер Лоренс остался в Нью-Йорке, довершить дела по случаю проезда. Но Лори не утерпел, помчался домой. Сегодня он запланировал маленькую шалость, поэтому оставалось просто стоять на полпути к дому Марчей и смотреть.

Маленький сверток в упаковочной бумаге, лежащий на пороге оставался едва различим с такого расстояния. Он заботливо принес его рано утром, когда все еще спали. Еловые ветки, скрывавшие его присутствие в лесу, закрывали и вид на крыльцо. Лори смотрел из-за веток, злился от нетерпения. Конечно, он так хотел, чтобы вышла именно Джо.

Но оставим его на секунду и расскажем в чем шутка. Джо ужасно упрямая девушка, а еще она знает Лори не хуже, чем саму себя. Знает, его обычаи ухаживать за девушками, все его особые подходы и уловки. Поэтому придумать что-то для Джо было непросто. Что сказать, как поступить? Неуклюжая, смешливая Джо так не похожа на этих дам сердца — к ней не шли легкие платья, многозначительные улыбки и шикарные балы в интерьерах. Она не представлялась, когда рука тянулась за пером для стихов или нот, когда в лавке он прохаживался, примеряя какой бы составить букет. Джо — огромный букет ужасно дорогих в это время года желтых пионов, неженственный рассказ или старая детская песенка, которые любит Бесс. Только этим ее не покорить. Просто беда. Лори страдал, пытался, но в итоге забросил.

Отчаявшись, он писал из Вены к Эми. Она советовала отправиться домой и просто быть рядом. Эми и сама хотела так сделать, но так много кто уговаривал ее остаться, не терять шанса побывать в Европе, что она разрывалась, сидя на месте. Она писала примерно следующее: «Бесс наверное так плохо, что я не нахожу себе места, все время думаю о ней. Джо так близка с ней, что она должно быть очень расстроена и нуждается в поддержке. Она будет рада каждому близкому, родному лицу рядом с собой. Подумай о мистере Лоренсе, он столько для тебя сделал, ему должно быть не просто дается это путешествие и он тоскует по комфорту и дому, » — в таких чертах было все ее длинное письмо.

Поначалу Лори решил, что займется музыкой для Джо и повременит с отъездом, попробует сделать что-то для нее и только для нее. Но вести, доходившие из дома не радовали и, он решился возвращаться. Перестать впустую тратить финансы дедушки на франтовство и вечера, в попытках забыться. Потому что это не понравилось бы Джо, потому что он чувствовал, что нужен дома.

Наконец к дому подошла Мег. Лори спрятался за дерево, выглядывая. Очевидно, она делала покупки в городе и забежала проведать Бесс на минутку, потому что была без обожаемых близнецов. Она часто заходила с детьми в свой старый дом по вечерам, чтобы ее порадовать, так пересказывала ему вести из дома Эма. Неспокойно. Мег была в черном.

Она аккуратно поправила свою теплую шаль, чтобы та не упала на землю, после чего подняла с пола посылку. Поступь у нее была тяжелая, голова чуть опущена, чтоб не видно была за шляпкой глаз, в которых, конечно, не стало прежнего огонька. Сердце Лори сжалось, ему так хотелось утешить бедную Мег. Горе прокралось ему в душу. Теперь оставалось ждать что будет, понемногу начиная жалеть о своем поступке.

***

Чуть за домом, на веранде стоял сегодня большой рояль. В этом году пионы распустились необычайно рано, поэтому никаких особенных букетов с дорогими редкими цветами не требовалось. Джо не нравились букеты. Они был очень расстроена и немного зла на Лори за его выходку, но это всегда так с ней. Сначала шипы, потом яркие розы. Это все предполагалось им, когда, перекинув ногу на ногу, он сидел на маленьком пуфике перед инструментом. Щеки краснели от волнения, на душе было тяжело от горя. Поэтому он не зная куда себя девать то и дело прохаживался по веранде.

Она вышла как была — в маминой черной шали, потому что не имела своей черной, в старом платье, только маленький яркий цветок в волосах оживлял это мертвый образ. Маме нравилось, когда она так убирала шляпку, ей хотелось радовать маму сейчас. Глаза красные, с утра она вдоволь наплакалась, пока дом спал, сетуя на несправедливость.

После того как ушла Бесс, она поучаствовала себя очень одиноко. У каждой из сестер была своя жизнь, свои приятные хлопоты и место. Мег досталась семья, Эми роль в обществе и, в будущем, партия, а ей работа. Ей всегда оставалась тяжелая работа, как бы она не карабкалась, стремилась вверх, все падала. Жизнь приземляла ее. Джо смирилась с бедностью, старой знакомой, с тем, что она не может заставить себя отправить в издательство хоть что-то из больного последнего творчества. Хотя мама буквально сияла, когда Джо уходила на чердак писать, полагая, что это ее излечит — отметим, что там Джо больше плакала, чем писала. Но Джо не примирилась с одиночеством в расцвете юности. У каждого свои заботы, по которым они разбежались из старого дома, а она осталась на их чердаке. Одна среди коробок. Не могла двинутся ни к своему чудаковатому счастью — жизнь сопротивлялась ей, ни к самому житейскому — молодость, ей виделось, так скоро покидала ее.

Можно ли предположить радость и счастье Джо, когда она получила весточку от «своего мальчика»? Душа ее наполнилась всей теплотой мира, только оттого, что он писал ей. После ее резких слов, он так обиделся, что о переписке не могло быть и речи. Лори страдал по ней, писать ему высшая степень бестактности и эгоизма. Но как отчаянно ей хотелось иногда написать! Джо не сразу и заметила посылку под письмом, но вскрик Мег оживил ее. Разрезая конверт, Джо поранила палец.

— Джо, милая. Я не могу понять, что это такое, — она подняла глаза на сестру.

— Это литературный журнал, Мег. Мистер Лоренс выписывает его из Нью-Йорка, — пожала плечами младшая сестра, но через секунду оставила письмо и бедный палец.

Она в спешке перебирала листы, чтобы найти содержание. Но не могла поверить своим глазам — ее роман! Она буквально рухнула на старый диван. Гордость, радость и восторг буквально переполняли ее сердце. Джо подскочила, чтобы станцевать несколько па с ничего не понимающей Мег, обнять пришедшую на шум маму. Это был очень уважаемый журнал, который читали по всему Северу.

— Моя дорогая, поздравляю! Ты так старалась для этого. Джо, ты просто умница, — мама поцеловала ее в макушку, улыбаясь оттого, что улыбается ее дочь.

— Тедди! Это все Тедди, какой несносный мальчик, — воскликнула она с восторгом.

В записке к посылке было следующее:

«Дорогая Джо,

Вторая половина твоего романа выйдет только в майском выпуске. А чудесные стихи, которые ты посылала Эме — прости меня, если сможешь за то, что не спросил позволения — в июльском номере. Заслуженный гонорар пришлют почтой только на следующей неделе.

Люблю тебя,

Твой Тедди.

P.S. Буду ждать тебя к вечеру.»

Конечно, она не утерпела до вечера. Желание побить и расцеловать его оказалось слишком велико. Он быстро преодолела расстояние между домами — как его и не было. Входит в прихожую. От облачного неба она затянута полумраком, из-за ветра занавески подымаются неверно как пламя. Мистера Лоренса еще нет, такая свобода воздуха в доме при нем недопустима. Что-то странное — рояль не на прежнем месте. Вот шутка, какой неуемный мальчишка! Джо переходит сквозь центральный зал прямо на веранду, уже в последней из комнат невозможно находится — сладкий запах цветов влечет на улицу.

Еще шаг — он прямо перед ней. Одним жадным взглядом она схватывает его образ. Как изменила его Европа! Но Джо не до этикета. Расстояния между ними уже нет, его руки обхватывают ее спину, она вжимается в него, обнимает так сильно, как может. Ей так не хватало этого.

— Джо, как я счастлив тебя видеть!

У Лори нормы и формальности светского общества в подсознании. Она похудела, забыла о себе — на ней нет даже самой простой шляпки, прическа распалась и длинные, почти как прежде волосы падают на плечи. Но глаза ее еще больше, красные, а румянец ярче. Как будто она никогда не обнимала его с такой любовью. Упрямство ее пропало в этот миг.

— Тедди, ты не представляешь как я думала о тебе. Я так ждала, что кто-нибудь… — она оборвала, останавливая себя, чтобы не обидеть этим эгоистичным «кто-нибудь». Джо просто была рада ему.

— Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, — приговаривал он тихо, гладя ее по спине, потом по голове аккуратными движениями.

— Ты приехал с Эми? Скажи мне, с ней все хорошо? — когда первый приступ обожания прошел, она вспомнила о главном — о своей семье.

— Нет, Эми осталась с тетушкой Марч. Она буквально расцвела в Италии, теперь там самая завидная девушка. Она стала прелестно рисовать. Я привез кое-что для вас, потому что почтой это…

И он говорил об Эми долго и с подробностями, рассыпаясь в характерных комплиментах, какие обычно в ходу в семейном кругу. Говорил, пока не почувствовал, что Джо насытилась, поверила, что у сестры все действительно в порядке. Он не стал упоминать об истории с Фредом, о некоторых постыдных убеждениях, на которые поступилась Эми. Лори хорошо знал, что Эми вернется на праведный путь, набив немного шишек, как это часто с ней бывало.

Они говорили, кажется, более часа, стоя в обнимку и обмениваясь многими-многими семейными новостями. Когда разговор зашел о Бесс, Лори еще сильнее прижал к себе Джо, понимая как нелегко ей даются ужасные глаголы прошедшего времени. Его собственное сердце билось от этого рассказа. На этой ужасной ноте беседа стала затухать. Поэтому он просто стоял, даря Джо объятья. Один из наиболее удачных его подарков.

— Джо, дорогая моя, я хотел бы сделать для тебя кое-что. Ты не будешь возражать? — он почувствовал тихое «конечно, Тедди» в плечо. — Садись, мне нужна всего минутка.

Ему пришлось отстранится, чтобы занять свое место на пуфике, взглянуть последний раз на ноты. Руки его опустились на клавиши. Музыка полилась по веранде, перетекая в сад, в пустой дом. Джо стояла рядом, не в силах отойти далеко. Последние месяцы горе совсем съело ее веселость и озорство, притихла ее неуместная раздражительность, горячность.

Джо стала мисс Благодарность. Это эмоция доминировала в ней, на границе с ностальгией — благодарность Бесс, маме и папе, доброй Мег и даже Эми. Сейчас она смотрела на Лори с бесконечной благодарностью просто за то, что он есть. Что в его жизни есть место для нее. Упаси бог, только не подумайте на Джо, что она эгоистка. Она особенно нежно любила сейчас свою семью, только кто из нас не чувствовал слабости и одиночества.

Признательность ее не знала границ. Джо чуть прислонилась к роялю, смотря на пальцы Лори. Эми писала, что бранила его за эти белые руки в недавнем письме — по секрету — сейчас они были не так белы, со следами от мозолей, потертостями. Самый большой франт Теодор Лоренс был без вечных молочных перчаток. В костюме, который носил еще в университете, простой старой рубашке. Такой Тедди был особенно мил ее сердцу. Волосы его отросли еще больше и потемнели, совсем по-итальянски, он превратился из застенчивого мальчика в красивого молодого мужчину.

Лори играл для нее все обыденные их мелодии. Так многие из них любила напевать и исполнять Бесс, что Джо постоянно вытирала слезы через улыбку. Когда исполнял веселые, они пели их вместе, смотря друг на друга, когда грустные она обращала взгляд на дальний холм, выводя слова шепотом. После той, под которую они танцевали как-то на балу вдвоем — ужасно смешно, зазвучала незнакомая ей мелодия.

Озорная, но с драмой внутри, тянущая из сердца чувства. Джо присела на край его пуфа, развернувшись чуть боком и смотрела на далекий холм. Он был почти не виден, далеко. Там будто жизнь назад она обидела Тедди.

Тогда она думала, что Лори не подойдет ей, что она терпеть не выносит богатых, ленивых, что они будут бесконечно ругаться и кричать друг на друга. Словом, останутся детьми. Тем более он тогда выглядел эгоистом, эгоисткой была и она. Годы их изменили. Лори понял, что шалости и абсолютная свобода юности больше были не про него. Все обсыпалось — остались доброта, нежность, образованность, прелестные манеры и такт. Вот пожалуй и все, что сейчас имел Теодор Лоренс, сидевший за инструментом. Он отправлялся в путь, во взрослую жизнь.

— Что это было? — спросила она чуть разворачиваясь.

— Это было для тебя. Я сочинил, чтобы ты порадовалась.

— Очень красиво. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо за концерт. Это самое большее, что можно сделать в память о ней, — добавила она тихо, комкая в руках подол платья.

— Как ты, Джо? Выглядишь правда не в лучшем свете.

— Спасибо за комплимент, мистер Лоренс. Вы так умеете быть галантным с девушками, — она чуть стукнула его по плечу, на это «мистер Лоренс» только улыбнулся, потому что был рад небольшому огоньку в глазах.

— Ты больше не будешь бегать от меня и кислеть, как будто я старая тетя Марч?

— Ну что ты выдумываешь! — она подняла понурую голову, чтобы сверкнуть в него глазами. — Зачем ты вернулся раньше срока?

— Путешествие становилось в тягость дедушке да и развлечение слишком затянулось, — он подал плечами, разминая кисти рук. Ей хотелось спросить отчего он перестали быть белыми в молочных перчатках.

— Ты становишься таким хорошим мужчиной. Но все еще большой врун, Тедди, — Джо ответила подавлено.

— Я правда решил стать серьезнее, — на этих словах он встал, обращая взгляд в сад, — не знаю, что выйдет из этого, рыцарем на белом коне мне не быть, да и, знаешь, ничего нет в этом чарующего. Но я не буду отчаиваться, продолжу искать другое место для себя.

— Что будет с прошлым?

Со старым мальчиком Лори, чердаком и последней его обитательницей.

— Оно останется в прошлом, — он пожал плечами, — я все так же люблю тебя, Джо. Первая любовь не забывается. Может быть разлюблю когда-нибудь, и жизнь моя станет немного не такой ухабистой.

Годы изменили что-то и для последней обитательницы чердака. Но еще раз разбить сердце своему бедному мальчику она не могла. Он так много для нее сделал. Когда не стало Бесс, Джо заставляла себя думать о ком-то другом эти месяцы. Брала день и весь целый день думала только о папе, и тогда она приходила к нему на работу с горячим пирогом и болтала за обедом, Эми, ей она писала письмо в такой день. Был день и для Тедди. В этот день она возилась с цветами, грядками и домашними делами, так как не осмеливалась писать ему. Вечером шла на чердак, писала и плакала. В этот день она находила в Лори много хорошего, чего не замечала раньше, представляла где он, как он изменился и думал ли о них, о ней.

Так она и полюбила его, чуть пристальней вглядевшись. Полюбила его человечность, прощение и отношение к ней самой. Это напугало Джо. Она долго списывала такие мысли на одиночество и тоску, безысходность. Но и в минутки радости мысли не уходили. Ужас совсем накрыл ее, так как после сцены Тедди больше не будет «ее мальчиком». Что она натворила. Она должна отпустить, признать тяжелую долю и дать ему жить.

Он вернулся. Для нее.

— Тедди, — подошла она к нему, не решаясь взять за руку. Мег рассказывала, каким сильным может быть прилив чувств, но Джо не думала, что настолько — она едва стояла, одновременно бледная и малиновая как пионы.

— Да, Джо?

— Не нужно этого, — в этот момент он обернулся, видя, что она снова плачет и вот-вот начнет всхлипывать, — ты приехал так вовремя. Я все время думала. Ждала. Прости меня, я ужасная дурочка.

Даже понять нельзя — на сердце боль и удовольствие. И Лори растерянный — она улыбалась и плакала разом. Он робко взял ее руку в свои. Гладил, успокаивая.

— Бедная Джо, ты растеряла все свои нервы. Что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Хочу… Поблагодарить тебя за то, что приехал, за эти цветы — она обвела руками вокруг, — хоть они и не желтые, за концерт, музыку, за журнал. Мег едва в обморок не упала, когда я ей объяснила — Джо еще шире улыбнулась при упоминании сестры. — Спасибо, мой мальчик. Мне никогда не дарили таких вещей.

Они резко обняла его. И тогда Лори почувствовал. Ему так хотелось верить в свои догадки. Он никогда не видел Джо такой сентиментальной. Такой женщиной? Его маленькой женщиной.

— Я так люблю тебя, Тедди.

— Если бы и вправду любила, — вырвалось у него.

— Какой же ты неисправимый мальчишка. Я _взаправду_ тебя люблю!

Она отняла лицо от его груди, чтобы видел ее. Маленький красный цветочек в волосах, совершенно спал за ухо. Тедди как-то говорил, что в женщине вся правда в глазах. И он увидел ее там.


End file.
